Musical chairs
by tyrahnylewisofS.U.N
Summary: My iPod challenge fic. A series of historical stories based on the music on my iPod.


**Sorry for no updates, I've been busy with band and science fair , I keep seeing those challenge fics, where you set your iPod to shuffle, and you have to wristories short stories based on the songs.**

**So,here's it is!**

* * *

1.I Wanna Be A Rockette- writer unknown.

Toris didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't know how he was here, on the dance team at dancing looked like Arthur when he was drunk. It had no elegance, technique, and didn't make any sense. But, somehow he made and was a featured soloist at the next competition.

_Want, want, what do I want?_

_Ever since I was a little girl there's been one thing I want, I want, I want_

_What every little red blooded girl in Americacould want._

_I want what i have wanted since the moment I learned how to want._

_I wanna be a rockette._

__Feliks had gotten him into this, and was very happy that he got a solo. And for once in his life, Felicks did something that made more sense than him. His solo was about disappearing from life, and Tori's got the one that makes no sense. He didn't even know what a rockette was! Amd now he has to want to be one? And, with a name like that, they had to be girls! he was a boy, and a very masculine one at that! He didn't want to be a rockette, and that was final.

Okay, he had to admit, he liked the costume. But that was it! Nothing more!

Well, maybe not nothing more, he did kind of like the hair tie. And the fancy shoes were cool to. But nothing more.

Well the song was kind of catchy, he often found himself humming it in class.

Maybe he wanted to be arockette after all.

* * *

Years- Mica Javier

Alfred had never been this nervous. This moment could be the time where the soviets went down, or when a whole team of men died trying to take them down.

"Don't bite your nails, you'll get an infection." England tutted.

"but-" Alfred, it passed the tests, and had a very steady creation process. It will be fine."

"I hope so." he answered England.

_seems like I'm so far. Burning cold like star. I've gotta find my sanity, I've _

_Hit rock bottom thanks to gravity. Will it ever get better? Am I stuck here _

_forever? Living on a thunderstorm, searching for a place called home._

__He had his eyes closed. He didn't want to watch. He could here Russia's voice if this project failed. The humiliation.

" I suggest you open your eyes, I wouldnt want to miss this moment in history. " England sighed.

Alfred cracked his left eye open. And then his right one. He tapped his foot, trying to ignore his nerves. However he couldnot stop smiling after it was over.

He had found a place called home, even though it was on the moon.

* * *

3. My Immortal- Evanescence

The war was over! Done! They weren't proud of it, but this war set things straight.

Germany had received his punishmenr. And Italy felt bad. He hated seeing germany like this. Weaked at the hands of the allies.

_These wounds will never heal. The pain is just too real. There are some _

_things that time will not erase. When you cried, I whipped away all of your_

_tears. _

__Many times did he-break the rules of the allies. He would meet with Germany Many nights. They would talk, sometimes about the war, sometimes about rumors, and sometimes everything else

And as long as Germany was happy, he was happy.

4. Avalanche- Josephine

Denmark was drinking his problems away, as usual. Norway had rejected him six times today! SIX!

Norways love was ice, he was certain. Her heart must've been frozen over.

_Your love is ice, my heart is frozen, in your avalanche. I cannot breathe, _

_ My lungs are closing, in your avalanche. I wanna _

_cry, when you hold me, I wanna scream, but no one hears me. I'm buried _

_Deep, in your avalanche._

"Den? How many times have I told you not to drink everyday." it was Norway, striping the drink out of his hand. She paid for his drinks and walked out with him.

Maybe the ice was cracked a little over her heart after all.


End file.
